neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Flying
players flying on broomsticks]] Flying is one of the primary methods of Wizarding transportation, along with Floo powder, Portkeys and Apparition. It involves a person or persons using an object that has been bewtitched to fly through the air to another location. Magical objects used for this purposes include Broomsticks and Flying carpets. Description Broomstick Compared to other methods, Flying is the slowest method of transportation available. However, some bewitched objects can fly much faster than others and it is the most common method of transportation, as witches and wizards who cannot or do not want to Apparate or use Floo powder use it. Flying itself is a class taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Madam Hooch, for first year students. Flying is also used in magical sporting events, such as the popular game of Quidditch. Unsupported flight In defiance of magical law (that states that a wizard can only fly using a vehicle, which itself can only have a flying charm) however it was known that a few wizards or witches had achieved this feat, the most infamous being Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort who managed to achieve a way to fly without any form of magical vehicle (though some form of magical assistance is certainly required to do this). This was witnessed in battle with Order of the Phoenix operatives in 1997, and by Harry Potter during his connection with Voldemort's mind. This method can be duplicated, as Voldemort taught his (supposedly) most loyal Death Eater Severus Snape how to fly the same way. Animagi Animagi who possesses the forms of animals capable of flight may enjoy the sensation of flight. However, Animagi themselves are extremely rare, let alone those who possesses forms capable of flight (since the species is predetermined by the Animagi's traits). Known Animagi whose forms are capable of flight are Falco Aesalon (falcon), Cliodna (seabird), Morgan le Fay (bird), Rita Skeeter (beetle) and Talbott Winger (eagle). Behind the scenes flying]] *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Professor Quirrell, most likely by learning the skill from Voldemort, flies clear across a chamber towards Harry during their encounter for the Philosopher's Stone. *When Hagrid is asked how he arrived to pick up Harry from the Dursleys in the first book he states that he "flew," but excluded what method he used to arrive. He later stated in the seventh book that brooms and Thestrals cannot take his weight. *In the films, as early as Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Voldemort's Death Eaters appear to be able to effectively fly by partially disapparating. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the members of the Order of the Phoenix seemed to fly, their body partially becomes smoke and they leave a smoke trail behind them, and whilst Death Eaters' trail was black, theirs was white. It should be noted that in the beginning of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Death Eaters flew in London and severed a bridge's wires while they were flying around it. This instance is therefore contradictory to the laws that wizards can only fly using a vehicle. *In the films, Dementors can fly freely without physical support. This is in contrast to their novel counterparts, who glide, rather than fly. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Fliegen pl:Latanie Category:Levitation